Rewinded Days: Prologue
by Junichiro13
Summary: Takes place after Makoto was killed. His soul wanders. He does not know what he should do after his tragic death. Please note that this story has only two chapters. Please read this first before reading the sequel.
1. Wandering Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. School Days belong to their respective owners.**

_Wandering Soul_

It was a cold night. The trees swayed from the cold breeze. A young man sits down near the riverbank. He slowly looked at his hand. "What's wrong with my hand?" He asked and places it in his chest. "Why can't I hear anything in my chest? I don't even hear anything." He picks up a rock. But as he touched the rock, his hand passed through it. "Huh?" He tries to grab the rock again and yet, his hand passed through.

He stood quietly and leaves.

He walked to a apartment. The door that leads to the apartment is closed. "The door is closed." He grabs the doorknob. His hand passed through and slowly drags him inside. He got curious and just went upstairs.

He went upstairs to a room. Instead of grabbing the doorknob. He just simply passed through the door.

As he passed through. He sees a man covered in blood, lying on the floor. He quickly kneeled beside it.

He was able to touch the body. "He's cold and he's... dead." The eyes were still open and he slowly closed them. "May you rest in peace and without regrets. May you be able to find happiness in the other world."

Suddenly the man's eyes bursted into tears. With only a few seconds before finally dying he tries to speak as his last words. "I think... I... can... f-finally... d-..." His body became numb and slowly became cold, to be direct. He's dead.

The young man noticed something near the body. He quickly grabs the item. It was an I.D..

"Ito... Makoto..." He suddenly felt pain in his body and he realizes that he was the man lying dead on the floor. "So... I'm him... I'm Ito Makoto." He murmured. "I'm dead now..." He leaves the room.

Makoto now gazes up to the moon. "So I'm just a wandering soul..." He leaves the apartment.

As Makoto goes downstairs he sees something from a school roof. His vision clearly sees a girl lying on a fountain of blood. He quickly runs to the school roof.

Makoto arrived at the school roof. He sees the girl. There was a slit on the girl's throat. "What the!?" Makoto noticed that her womb was open. "Gah! Its filled with blood! Someone must have killed her and forcefully opened her womb. By the cut of the womb. She must have been sliced with something sharp." He forced himself to close the girl's womb.

After closing the womb. Makoto hears a faint voice. "F-for... give... me... Ma... ko... to..."

Makoto felt pain that cannot be described. "S-Sekai!" He tries to make Sekai wake up. "Sekai! Please wake up! Damn it! Wake up!" He realizes she's dead.

Makoto's eyes slowly shed tears. "Damn it!" He shouted it in the air. He kept on shouting and he stopped. "I'm the reason for all this... I'm the reason... that she died." He leaves and goes back to the apartment.

He quickly went to the room where he died. "What the!?" He noticed that his body has no head. "Where is my head!?" He asked and looked around the room. "Damn! Its not here!" He leaves the room and exited the apartment.

"Its not here." Makoto suddenly noticed that is was already morning.

"Is it all over..."


	2. The Fortune Teller

_The Fortune Teller_

Ito Makoto helplessly wanders around. From every corner of the street, from any distant place and from anyplace he can still wander. He had just felt a major loss after learning that he died.

One day, he decided to pass by a corner which he decided as his last destination.

"Is that a fortune teller?" Makoto constantly goes to the fortune teller.

Makoto is in front of the fortune teller. Since he knows that he can't be seen since he's dead, he carefully listens to the fortune teller.

The fortune teller placed his hands on the ball. "Your fortune... You would come back here. To know if its possible to return back in time. Since you've decided to change everything. To correct all of your mistakes. But you still inveigh yourself not to do it. Yet, the immense feeling of grief inside your heart forces you to take the responsibility."

Makoto leaves.

Makoto slapped his face. "Why did I bother to listen?" He asked. "Fortune telling was never even real."

The cold wind suddenly hits his face. Apprehending his mind and heart. Makoto tries to assert himself but, he can't and slowly cried. As he remembered that he was the main reason of his death and also Sekai's death.

Makoto desperate runs back to the fortune teller's place. "I have to go back! Back in time!"


End file.
